Save Tonight
by HElovedHER
Summary: Hermione was sent back to the Marauders era, and soon becomes friends with the Marauders themselves. During her stay she becomes close to Sirius. On the night before Hermione returns to her own time she tells Sirius the truth and they share a hard goodbye


**Disclaimer: **None of the Harry Potter stuff belongs to me no matter how much I wish it did. JK Rowling is the amazing owner. I do not own 'Save Tonight' either… However, I do believe it is owned by Eagle Eye Cherry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione has gone back in time to the Marauders in their 7th year. She falls for Sirius and he falls for her, and she ignores (to the protests of her sense of what is right) the fact that she could change everything in her because of this. He only finds out that she is from the future the night before she goes back. This is about their last night together.

_Go on and close the curtains,  
'Cause all we need is candle light.  
You and me and a bottle of wine,  
going to hold you tonight._

Sirius walked into the room of requirements with a firm grip on Hermione's much smaller and smoother hand. It was all set out exactly as he had wanted it to be when he had walked past the door three times only seconds before.

His hand let go of Hermione's and he drifted across the room to the window that looked out over the lake. He wondered for a brief minute if the lake was really on this side of the castle or if that was part of the magic of the room. He reached up and pulled the deep crimson curtains across the window hiding the beautiful view.

"Sirius?" Hermione spoke softly for the first time after walking into the room.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you closing the curtains, the view was gorgeous", she questioned.

"Because", he turned around and gestured to the empty coffee table that was right behind her. She turned around to look at the table, seeing absolutely nothing, and frowned. "Candles give off the perfect amount of light", he was now pointing at the candles that had appeared on the table when he thought about needing them. That, he knew, we part of the magic of the room.

She turned back around to see candles on the table, giving off a warm golden glow, the same as the fire, only smaller.

"Firewhiskey?" Sirius enquired.

"Sirius you know I don't drink, even if I am of age".

"Tonight's special", he said simply, ignoring her answer of not having any Firewhiskey and was holding two glasses.

_Well we know I'm going away  
and how I wish, I wish it weren't so  
So take this wine and drink with me  
let's delay our misery _

"I guess", she said smiling sweetly at Sirius and taking the drink he held out. "I don't want to leave… I miss everyone at home, but… I don't want to leave this place… or you".

"Lets not think about this tonight… tonight we are together… and you are here", he said even though he felt the same way.

"Aren't you the least bit upset that I'm leaving? How can you not think about it?" Hermione questioned him. While waiting for his answer she walked over to the fire and sat on the fluffy rug in front of it. She sat down slowly and leaned up against the chair that was behind it.

Following Hermione Sirius went to sit on the rug, kissing her forehead as he sat down closely beside her. "Of course I'm upset Hermione… it's all I can think about. But it's not what I want to think about… I want to think about how you are here now.

She leaned over and rested her head onto Sirius's chest noticing and feeling the warmth that he held and the toned muscles beneath his shirt. "Ok", she spoke weakly… she was really hurting.

_  
Save tonight  
and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
tomorrow I'll be gone _

They sat quietly enjoying each others company and looking into the crackling flames of the warm fire.

"This has been fun", Sirius whispered the lame words into her ear. Fun was no way to describe how his time with Hermione had been. It was so much more than that, yet he couldn't even put it into words.

"More than", she voiced the words that he thought about. "What will happen… tomorrow I mean. Will you forget?"

"Never", he turned to look at her face, "Never ever. You are amazing… there is no way to forget that." Sirius looked down, "I wouldn't want to forget this", he glanced up again to look into Hermione's soft amber eyes, "to forget you."

_There's a log on the fire  
and it burns like me for you  
Tomorrow comes with one desire  
to take me away it's true _

"I love everything about you, you know", Hermione smiled at the memories of her time spent in the past. "I love that you're smart, I love your arrogance, I love your smell, I love how you care, I love the concern in your voice when you worry about me, and I love how I feel when I'm with you".

"You love my arrogance?" he laughed. "I'm arrogant, now am I?" his tone was joking.

She pushed his chest as if to tell him to come off it. "You know what I mean. You're confident and you're good looking and you aren't afraid to admit it… you know it. That's all… but I love it. You wouldn't be you if you weren't arrogant."

"Well… I guess you're okay, you smell a bit like a dog at times…" Sirius joked.

"Hey! Like you're one to talk", Hermione cried hitting him playfully on the chest.

Smiling fondly, with thoughts that this might be the last time she would do that he spoke. "Alright… so you only smell that way because you hang around me".

"Oh Sirius, please try to be a little serious", Hermione chided, although happy to hear his humour if it were for one of the last times.

"But I believe I always am, Sirius that is", at her poorly suppressed laugh he became a little more serious as she'd asked "I love your know-it-all-ness, I love the smell of your hair, I love that you are so innocent, I love that you have been the true you the whole time… that even when you had to hide sometimes and dodge questions you never spoke a lie and most importantly, I love that you love things about me too!", Sirius added. Hermione smiled and snuggled a little closer on the rug.

_  
It ain't easy to say goodbye  
darling please don't start to cry   
Cause boy you know I've got to go, oh  
Lord I wish it wasn't so  
_

Sirius's tone changed to serious, "Merlin knows I'm going to miss you a little too much".

"I'll miss you too… more than you'll know", she spoke back sadly, as the Sirius deprived future she was returning to. "Oh Sirius", she said tears formed in her eyes, threatening to spill over. "I don't want to go; to leave you."

Sirius pulled a strong arm around her body and Hermione's tears won out. "Shhh", he comforted. "This isn't till tomorrow, we have tonight still. Come on."

_Save tonight  
and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
tomorrow I'll be gone  
_

Bending down slowly, his warm soft lips gently cascade over her face. Hermione sighed at the feeling of warmth coming from his hands as he places them on either side of her face. His lips met hers and she found herself lost in the kiss, thoughts about the day ahead escaping her mind as the warmth spread through her body, making the tips of her fingers tingle.

Sirius deepened the kiss pulling away only for a breath, and when he did, feeling Hermione's breath sweeping gently across his face. The sensation of the kiss rippling through his body.

_Save tonight_

_Tomorrow I'll Be Gone_


End file.
